


What's in A Name?

by Cyberfairie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a little piece I wrote for the delightful Dichotomous_Dragon's birthday, and she's given me permission to share it.<br/>Warning contains one asshole father and comfort, lots of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in A Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dichotomous_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichotomous_Dragon/gifts).



Bull had been away from Skyhold for the past month, traveling with the Chargers to fulfill a contract for King Alistair.  Apparently now that Corypheus was dead and the Venatori scattered to the four winds the slave trade had picked up again in Tevinter, and the King wasn’t against using his connections with the Inquisition to solve this particular problem.

Something had told Bull that now wasn't a good time to leave Skyhold no matter how honorable the contract, but Dorian had insisted.  Had said that the opportunity for Bull to close down the slave trade in Ferelden was more important than holding Dorian's hand while he waited for word from Mae.  He assured Bull that there was no news Mae could provide that wouldn't keep for Bull's return.

All that Bull could think when he got the Inquisitor's note was that he should have known better.   Known that Halward Pavus hadn't played his last card yet.  Known that no amount of softening from Mae would prevent the devastation of the blow.

_News from Tilani, need you at Skyhold._

Fuck.  He had left the Chargers behind to finish rooting out the last of the slavers as they returned from their hunts in the Brecilian Forest and rode straight for Skyhold, stopping only for a fresh mount and a scant few hours sleep when he could no longer stay upright in the saddle.  Still the normally week long trip took him four long days.  Four days too long he knew when he finally spurred his mount though the front gates, barely reining in the stallion before leaping from the saddle, the horse immediately forgotten as he rushed toward the stairs leading to his and Dorian's shared quarters.

 

Throwing open the door Bull wondered for a moment if he'd made a mistake, if he should have headed straight for the Boss's room as his own was dark, any fire long since cold.  He was already letting the door swing closed when he saw the shadow of movement from the corner where his oversized chair sat opposite Dorian's own plush one.

"Kadan?"

Another flicker of motion and the fire stoked, letting Bull catch just a glimpse of his lover in the shadows.  Stepping fully into the room Bull approached the corner slowly, as if Dorian would disappear into nothing more than shadow if startled.

"Dorian?  You're worrying me Kadan."

The short bark of laughter was as dark as the room.   "Funny, I'm not even certain if that is mine anymore."

"If what is yours Kadan?" Bull asked quietly, frowning as he knelt before his lover, not yet daring to touch him.

With a snort Dorian waved his hand toward a piece of parchment lying open on the table and as Bull reached for it Dorian waved two wall sconces into life.  Any intent to read the letter faded as Bull got his first good look at his lover, Dorian's normally immaculate hair lying in a tangled mess against his forehead, his mustache hanging low instead of curling in its usual impeccable way.  But worst was the distinct lack of fire in Dorian's eyes, those normally sparkling grey orbs as cold as stone as he stared through Bull.

Taking in the robes he assumed hadn't been changed for days and Dorian’s bare feet Bull wondered if the man had even left the room since receiving the letter.   Shit, the letter.  Bull finally turned his attention back to the parchment he knew held the answers.  Though rusty his Tevene was good enough to pick out the important parts and have him muttering under his breath. "That fucking piece of shit."

"So, in your expert opinion as a spy, do I get to at least retain my first name or shall I start mulling over options there as well?"

The smile on Dorian's lips was a brittle thing, completely lacking in warmth and Bull could no more resist touching his lover than he could loving him.  As his hand cupped Dorian's cheek he could have sworn the mage leaned into his touch slightly even before Bull whispered, "Fuck him Kadan, you're still you no matter what he says."

"Yes, well apparently now I'll just me a ‘me’ without the Pavus name," Dorian smirked, his face falling a moment later, his words barely over a whisper as he looked at some spot on Bull’s chest.  "I never thought he'd do it.  I mean I knew I was a disappointment but I was still theirs..."

Dorian broke off, shaking his head despite Bull's caress before squaring his shoulders.  "Anyway, I assume I have Evie to thank for you being here?  I told you there was no need to rush back."

And just like that Bull was left watching Dorian don the masks he had long ago given up wearing when it was just the two of them, leaving Bull certain that if Halward Pavus was in the room with them right now he would happy tear the man’s head from his shoulders.  Knowing once his lover had those masks firmly in place they would be next to impossible to remove Bull growled, "Don't take this the wrong way Kadan but...shut up."

Dorian's head flew up so fast Bull heard his neck snap, his eyes spitting fire now which was preferable to stone.  "Excuse me?"

"Do you really think there is anywhere in Thedas I'd rather be right now?  You are my center, my Kadan, and you tell me you don't need me when I come home to find you hovering in the dark because your asshole father has disowned you."

"He didn't just disown me Bull," Dorian growled.  "He petitioned the Magisterium to strip my name.  Meaning any reference to me in the Hall of Records will be cleared, my name removed from the Circles I attended, any papers published destroyed as if I never existed."

Bull rocked back on his heels at the pain he heard in his lover's tone.  "Dorian..."

Dorian dropped back into the chair, a heavy sigh calling from his lips.  "What is so wrong with me that my own father would rather erase my existence than accept me for who I am?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Kadan," Bull growled, dropping the hand that Dorian had pulled away from down to his lover's knee.

"I would have given you up," Dorian whispered, the words practically torn from him.  "To better my country, I would have gone where you couldn't follow and for what?  A people who are happier pretending I was never born?"

"So stay here Dorian, with people who know how good you..."

"Good?  Did you not just hear me say I would have left you?"

"What I heard was that you would have put the improvement of your country ahead of your own happiness.  Is that not good?"

"I would have _left_ you..."

Bull smirked.  "As if I would let that happen.  Do you not wear the other half of this tooth?  Do you really think there is anywhere you could go that I would not follow?  You are mine Kadan, no matter what name you call yourself."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Tell me, would you care any less for me if my name was Hissrad?"

"You are no Hissrad," Dorian hissed, a hint of fire brightening his eyes again.

"But if I was, would it mean you loved me less?"

“That is assuming I loved you in the first place,” Dorian smirked, his lips curling too far up to be truly harsh and Bull couldn’t resist the need to scoop up his lover, plucking Dorian from the chair as if he were a doll.  

Dorian’s squawk of surprise was smothered by Bull’s enthusiastic hug, one of Dorian’s hands grasping tightly at Bull’s shoulder harness when Bull spun in a circle.  Using his free hand Dorian slapped at Bull’s chest.  “Put me down you oaf.”

“Not until you admit that you love me.”

“I may be many things but I am not a liar,” Dorian growled, the last word almost squeezed out of him as Bull tightened his grip.  “Breaking ribs Amatus.”

Bull chuckled against Dorian’s ear, but made no move to release his lover.  “That’s starting to sound dangerously close Kadan.”

“Fasta vass,” Dorian grumbled, but his arms shifted to wrap around Bull’s neck, a second later his legs followed suit wrapping tightly around Bull’s waist.  “Fine, I might…on occasion…feel some emotion that could…possibly…be considered…akin to love.”

“Awww, you say the sweetest things,” Bull crowed, shifting one hand to Dorian’s ass to support the mage securely before dropping a quick kiss onto smirking lips.

“You’re insane,” Dorian chuckled, one hand creeping up to grasp one of Bull’s horns and pull the warrior’s head back down so he could press a hard kiss to Bull’s lips.

Bull wasn’t sure who moaned first, not that it mattered beyond being the catalyst to him moving to the bed, laying Dorian down gently before stretching out alongside him, determined to prove to the mage just how much Bull wanted him here.  How little it mattered who his family was when it was Dorian Bull needed in his life, not just now but…

“Stay with me.”  The words were out before Bull was even fully aware he was thinking them, but he didn’t think he’d ever meant three words more in his life.  

“Amatus?”

Bull heard the confusion laced through just the one word, and no wonder why since he had basically just blurted out the end of an internal conversation.  Chuckling softly at himself Bull reached up to cup Dorian’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gently at the furrow between the mage’s brows.  “I mean it Dorian.  Stay with me.  Here, in Skyhold or on the road with the Chargers."

“Bull…”

“I love you Kadan.  I know it’s not something we say often but that doesn’t change how I feel.  Fuck Tevinter.  Stay with me and we’ll figure out what comes next together.”

If anything Dorian’s frown grew, his eyes taking in every inch of Bull’s face as he judged Bull’s words.  “You’re…you’re serious.”

“Never thought I’d be doing this but yes, I am very serious.  You pick the name Kadan and we’ll both wear it.  What do you say?”

Bull didn’t realize he was holding his breath until finally, after far too many minutes, Dorian smiled.  The first true one Bull had seen all day, his grey eyes sparkling with delight, and Bull dared to breathe as Dorian whispered the only word that mattered.

  
“Yes.”


End file.
